


Seduce me One shots

by Crazy_and_Random_Child



Series: Seduce me the Otome [1]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Disney Songs, Lime, Multi, Oh My God, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Princes & Princesses, Tags Are Hard, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_and_Random_Child/pseuds/Crazy_and_Random_Child
Summary: What can I say? I'm obsessed and these stories are the product of my over active imagination.
Relationships: Damien Anderson | Izroul/Mika Anderson, Erik Anderson | Uzaeris/Mika Anderson, James Anderson | Raestrao/Mika Anderson, Matthew Anderson | Zecaeru/Mika Anderson, Mika Anderson/Sam Anderson | Aomaris
Series: Seduce me the Otome [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600828
Kudos: 28





	Seduce me One shots

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no here we go! 
> 
> Chapter 1: An Innocent sleepover seems to be Mika's downfall

Cool, calm, and collected. These were all words Mika associated with how she came off during stressful situation. On the inside, she may have been a mess, but on the outside, she would be the one to take control during these types of situations. Instead, she now lay with her friends with a dark blush painting her cheeks and preventing her from sleeping.

How did this happen?

* * *

  
It was a cool Saturday night. Just warm enough to have the crickets chirping in the background, but cool enough so the girls inside the house weren’t melting. Inside the girls were enjoying a spur of the moment Spa night. At least, it was spur of the moment for Mika.

Naomi and Suzu had kidnapped the poor girl for the weekend. Both had stormed into the mansion and like a whirlwind, scooped up Mika while giving a vague and barely there explanation of what was happening to the men of the mansion. Needless to say, they weren’t too happy but nothing much could be done when Suzu had an idea in her mind. That had been Friday night, and Mika was being released from her enjoyable containment tomorrow morning.

Despite this being planned from the beginning, Suzu still wasn’t very happy about the girly-ier part of the spa night. Though she wasn’t too happy, she still did her part and made small talk between the three. Pulling out a golden nail polish, Suzu began to shake up the bottle.

“Why do I have to do all this frilly crap? Why can’t we just play a video game instead? The arcade is still open!” Even though she was complaining the entire time, Suzu still opened up the bottle and carefully started painting Mika’s fingernails in the golden polish. Naomi sighed in response from her position behind Mika.

“Suzu, we’ve been through this before. You have the steadiest hand so we leave the painting to you and in exchange we don’t paint yours. Besides, it’s too late to go out to the arcade now. We can do that any old day, so just enjoy this.” Naomi punctuated her point with the brush she wielded in her hand. After the spiel, she went back to brushing her friend’s hair, which in turn was so soothing it was almost putting Mika to sleep.

Suzu instead just grumbled under her breath as she continued with her job. Just as she was about to finish up, she noticed something out of the ordinary. “Yo Mika. Have you been doing some yard work or something?” the question earned her an owlish blink from the girl in question.

“I mean, not more so than usual, why?”

“Well, your nails. They are all different lengths like they have been broken and filed down. Generally, you try and keep them pretty nice all the time.” To prove her point, Suzu held up the hand she had just finished painting. Thinking about it, Mika remembered just how they broke.

* * *

_Pleasure, sweat, and moans surrounded her on all sides. Viciously, she ran her finger’s down the back of the incubus in front of her, clinging onto him to try and keep herself from slipping down the wall. This earned her a growl in response and she flushed darker as the noise caused her arousal to spike. The pace in response became more punishing. A flash of black hair and hypnotic golden eyes filled her vision as she balanced on the edge._

* * *

“Oh yeah. I broke them doing some yard work. I’ve been so busy I haven’t been able to go to a nail salon because I’ve been so busy. You know me!-” Mika let out a high pitched laugh, “No time to even breathe!” Her friends shared a suspicious look but dropped the subject. Thing is that Mika didn’t want her friends finding out about her recent taken status by her five ‘servants’. With how new and the nature of the relationship, she simply didn’t want to tell her friends just yet. It might have been normal in the Abyssal Plain for people to practice polygamy, but it certainly was not in the human world.

Naomi gave a hum before speaking. “We should all head to a nail and hair salon together then. Heaven knows Suzu has more dead ends then anyone I know. We could get all our hair done and maybe try different hair styles! Mika, have you ever thought of getting short hair? Maybe you could donate the rest!” Giving a tug, Naomi tried to guide her friend’s head backwards so she could start on a braid. Mika on the other hand gave a quiet gasp.

* * *

_Her head was pulled back as her neck was attacked with sweet kisses and nibbles. Her lover had his hand tangled in her long hair and gave a firm tug on the tresses to expose more of her neck. The girl could only give a strangled moan at the feeling. Pleasure shot through her entire body as he disconnected from her skin. Leaning back he gave a lopsided smirk as his striking green eyes locked onto hers._

* * *

As the memory faded from her mind’s eye, Mika took in a shaky breath to root herself back into reality. Gently she began, “I don’t know. I’ve just always had long hair. Maybe I should try it out.” Even to herself, her voice sounded tight. Naomi only flashed her a confused and slightly worried look before pushing through it and continuing to braid her hair. Instead she continued going on about the idea. While she was tying off the braid she was hit with another great idea.

“Oh, oh, oh! We should also get messages as well! Make it like a professional spa day!” Suzu perked up a bit at this and nodded her head in agreement.

“That does sound good. With how wound up you and Anderson over here get, messages could do you both good.”

“What’s that supposed to mean Suzu?” Naomi stood up from behind Mika and walked towards the other girl. Quickly an argument broke out between the two as usual. What wasn’t normal was Mika’s dazed expression during the majority of the argument.

* * *

_Romantic candle light illuminated the area around the pair as her lover worked magic against her tightly wound knots in her back. It had been a stressful day at school and with her father hounding her about colleges again. Coming home to this had been exactly what she needed as warm oils were gently worked into her skin. Slowly the set of hands which had caused her to melt worked their way towards the front. In their wake, came kisses as she was gently flipped onto her back and a sensual purr at her ear._

_“Princess”_

* * *

Her hands came up to her cheeks as she felt them flush a deep red at her memory. Glancing towards her friends, Mika was for once glad about their argument. They hadn’t caught her reaction at all which was a blessing in disguise. Shuffling over towards the two, she quickly interrupted them to try and break up the rising tention.

“Naomi, didn’t you say something about snacks? Why not we collect those and watch a movie to cool off?” The idea was just what they needed as Naomi was more than happy to watch something. It gave them all time to unwind. Suzu seemed pleased as well as she just gave a gruff nodd while rubbing the back of her neck apologetically. Together they all set off downstairs to set up for their movie.

As an apology, Suzu went off to collect all the snacks and drinks by herself. Mika collected the blankets and pillows and arranged them on the floor so they could all cuddle up together to watch the movie and eat the snacks easily. Naomi sat near the tv and DVD player as put the disc in and was getting to the main menu. With Suzu coming back in with the different snacks, they were ready to begin.

The movie was one of their all-time favorites. It was about a heartless wizard and a young girl who had a spell placed on her living together and slowly falling in love. Naomi liked the romance between the two while Naomi enjoyed the magic and the art style. About half way through Mika ended up pausing the film. Chocolate had melted all over her hand and was now everywhere so she went to the bathroom sink to clean up.

Glancing in the mirror Mika noticed the chocolate had fallen onto her neck and collarbone. Taking a washcloth, she began to gently wash the treat from her face and neck softly. As she did so she was reminded of a similar event.

* * *

_Warm laughs surrounded her as the smell of warm baked goods surrounded her. The couple had been decorating the sweet treats when a food fight of sorts had broken out. They ended up throwing the unused ingredients at one another. The war had ended when her incubus had backed her into a corner. He now stood over her drizzling chocolate syrup all over her. Licking his lips, he flashed her a warm look as her eyes locked onto his blue ones before he leaned down to enjoy his treat._

* * *

“Yo Anderson! You coming back or what?” The shout knocked Mika out of the memory. Giving a shout of her own back, she made quick work of cleaning off the rest of herself. After splashing her face with cold water to try and bring her lust and embarrassment back down to manageable levels she walked back out towards her friends to continue their movie.

As the movie closed with the castle disappearing into the clouds, the trio decided to finally get ready for bed. They turned the TV off and made quick work of putting back what snacks still remained. Once they arrived back into Naomi’s bed room they began to talk about who would do what first. This prompted the question which was the final nail in the coffin for poor Mika.

“Do you want to shower first?” It was an innocent enough question. One which should not have warranted the reaction it received from the green-eyed girl, but none the less, it seemed as if she couldn’t keep her mind out of the gutter tonight.

* * *

_Water droplets slipped from her eyelashes as she became drenched in the falling stream. Steam rolled up and over the closed shower curtain as she was being pushed up against the shower wall. Grunts and moans punctuated the air around them, yet no words were needed. She knew her thoughts were just as loud to him as her voice was. Instead, they remained locked in a heated kiss as she gazed in to the lustful but loving purplish blue eyes of her lover._

* * *

“-ika, Mika! Hey!” Blinking away her stare, the girl in question stared straight into the worried eyes of her friends.

“What?” Very eloquent Mika. Great way to respond to your worried friends. Grabbing onto her arm, Mika took a small step away from the too but wasn’t able to get far as they both grabbed onto her to keep her near.

“Are you okay? Your all red and look like you might faint. You’re not getting sick, are you?” Naomi asked sweetly. Suzu was quick to place the back of her hand against her friend’s forehead.

“She doesn’t feel hot. Doesn’t mean it couldn’t be from stress though.” Before it could get more out of hand, Mika disengaged the two and picked up her bag and started talking a mile a minute.

“I’m fine! Totally fine! Just tired! I think I’m going to go take that shower now! I’ll be back in a minute.” With that she took off leaving two very confused friends in her wake. 

Once Mika stepped out of the shower, Suzu and Naomi were quick to swarm her in concern. It was unusual for Mika to daydream so much and it had the two a little worried. Especially when her face had almost been permanently red the entire time. The two had been quick to jump to conclusions and began asking her if she was feeling well or if there was anything, they could do to help her. 

Mika’s heart had swelled with joy at her friends’ concern, though it was unfounded. Instead of explaining what was happening though, Mika simply latched onto their excuse saying she was feeling a little under the weather but other wise okay. The two took the answer at face value but decided to call it an early night.

* * *

The next morning was quiet for the girls. After eating a small breakfast, Mika set her sights on the mansion. Suzu and Naomi began asking to take her home. With a small smile Mika decided a ride didn’t sound half bad and agreed to let the two take her home. It not only made them feel better but it also helped remind Mika just how important she is to the two girls. They were a trio and she knew no matter what she told the two, that they would support her. During the ride Mika began planning just how she was going to break the news to the two of them later on.

Eventually they all arrived at the mansion. Mika was practically vibrating in her seat but didn’t move. Instead she continued to let them believe their theory of sickness and quietly sat before moving to get out of the car after her two friends had already opened their doors. Together the three of them stood at the trunk of the vehicle as Suzu tried to convince Mika to at least let her carry in the sick girl’s bag. Mika gave a short no as it was unnecessary, sick or not. 

The three shared their happy, if not a bit worried, goodbyes before Suzu and Naomi were back in the car and on their way to drop Suzu off at her own house. Mika waited till they were just out of sight before all but bolting into the house. 

Setting her bag on the floor of the lobby, Mika quietly shuffled over to the dinning room. Poking her head in caused all five of the men around the table to look up at her. A small gasp escaped the girl as eyes flashed gold and the familiar feel of enthrallment wrapped around her like a old friend. 

Seems she wasn't the only one with her mind in the gutter today.


End file.
